List of QUAA Seasons
=Quebec University Athletic Association (QUAA)= History The QUAA was formed when the OSLC, OIAA, and QOAA folded after the 1970-71 season. Loyola College, UQTR Patriotes, Bishop's Gaiters, University of Sherbrooke, RMC Paladins, and Sir George Williams Georgians came from the OSLC. McGill University and University of Montreal came from the QOAA. The remaining QOAA, OSLC, and OIAA teams were from Ontario and joined the OUAA. List of seasons *1971-72 QUAA Season * Montreal last season *1972-73 QUAA Season *RMC's last season *1973-74 QUAA Season * MacDonald joined for one year, Sherbrooke's last season *1974-75 QUAA Season *1975-76 QUAA Season * Laval joined, Loyola and SGWU became Concordia *1976-77 QUAA Season * UQ Chicoutimi joined *1977-78 QUAA Season * Laval skipped one season *1978-79 QUAA Season * Laval joined *1979-80 QUAA Season * Ottawa joined *1980-81 QUAA Season *1981-82 QUAA Season * Bishop's last season *1982-83 QUAA Season * Laval's last season *1983-84 QUAA Season *1984-85 QUAA Season *1985-86 QUAA Season * UQAC's last season *1986-87 QUAA Season Note - The remaining QUAA teams (UQTR, Ottawa, McGill, and Concordia) joined the OUA in 1987-88. Table of Champions *Table of Ontario and Quebec Champions Teams Claiming QUAA/QSSF/RSEQ National Berths After Conference Folded *1988 Western Ontario Mustangs *1989 York Yeomen *1990 UQTR Patriotes *1991 Waterloo Warriors *1992 Laurier Golden Hawks *1993 Guelph Gryphons *1994 Western Ontario Mustangs *1995 Guelph Gryphons *1996 UQTR Patriotes *1997 York Yeomen *1998 UQTR Patriotes *1999 Windsor Lancers *2000 Western Ontario Mustangs *2001 Western Ontario Mustangs *2002 Western Ontario Mustangs *2003 York Lions *2004 Ottawa Gee-Gees *2005 UQTR Patriotes *2006 McGill Redmen *2007 Laurier Golden Hawks *2008 Brock Badgers *2009 UQTR Patriotes *2010 Lakehead Thunderwolves *2011 Western Ontario Mustangs *2012 Western Ontario Mustangs *2013 Waterloo Warriors *2014 McGill Redmen :Commencing in the 2014-15 season the University Cup went to an 8-team format. Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Quebec University Hockey